


Hipbones of a God

by calliope_rises



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Misha, Cockles, Jensen loves Misha's hipbones, M/M, Misha's hipbones are fucking hot, Rimming, Tags Are Hard, Top Dean, convention sex, mention of tummy pudge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliope_rises/pseuds/calliope_rises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has a thing for Misha's hipbones, and when he sees them one too many times in their J2M panel, he is forced to take action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hipbones of a God

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FaintinDestruction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaintinDestruction/gifts).



> Unbeta'd (not edited in the slightest by me either)
> 
> Inspired by one too many pics of Misha's hipbones on Tumblr and a slight obsession I have with Cockles :)
> 
> It's been a while since I wrote some good ole' smut (and I've never written gay smut with full penetration), so forgive any awkwardness. 
> 
> Also, just in case you need the reminder, I don't own either of these guys and this is pure FICTION.

It was driving him crazy. That little sliver of tanned skin and sharp hipbone peeking out every time Misha raised his arms or moved just the right way. Just enough of a glimpse to torture him, to make him wish they were alone so he could nibble along the taut skin in the way that always made Misha moan. Jensen held the microphone away from him, hoping it hadn’t picked up on the groan that escaped him at just the thought of Misha and his delectable hipbones laid out on the bed in his room upstairs.

He tried to think of anything to derail his train of thought and will away his growing erection—Jared’s toxic farts, the next episode he was directing, traffic jams in LA, anything. The last thing he needed the fans to see while he was onstage with Misha and Jared was him with an erection. Gritting his teeth, he took a few steps away and thanked his lucky stars there was a tall, high-backed chair nearby he could stand behind. Then again, the thought of bending Misha over one of those same chairs and gripping those gorgeous hipbones as he pounded into him wasn’t helping him at all. He propped his forearms up on the back of the chair, holding the microphone loosely in front of him and joining in the laughter of the other two even though he had no idea what he was laughing about.

Unfortunately, perceptive bastard that he was, Misha noticed him stepping away and gave him one of those infuriatingly Castiel-like looks, tilting his head just so and staring at him with a barely noticeable frown on his full lips. Lips that Jensen couldn’t help but remember being beautiful stretched around his cock that morning. _Dammit_ , he thought with a shudder. _Stop thinking about his lips…and his hipbones…and how tight his ass is around your cock_. Another groan escaped his lips and he covered it with a cough, reaching to the table just behind them to grab a drink. He gulped down half the bottle of water even though he was craving something stronger. Of course, booze was probably the last thing he needed if he was going to keep some kind of control here.

And then he saw Misha begin to walk over to him and had to force himself to remain still as the other man suddenly crowded into his space, wide grin on his face to make it seem like he was whispering some joke to him. “Jen, you okay?” he murmured, his lips brushing lightly against Jensen’s ear and raising a fine layer of gooseflesh over his neck as his hot breath washed over his skin.

Barely suppressing a full-body shudder, he forced a laugh for the audience and replied, “You are in so much fucking trouble when this panel is over.” His voice was a growl as he fought his rising desire. “After we leave the stage, you better haul ass to my room, and when I get there,” Jensen paused and turned lust-blown green eyes on Misha, “you’d better be fucking naked.” He grinned and slapped Misha on the back before looking to the next person in line to ask a question of the three of them, trying to ignore the heated gasp that escaped Misha’s lips at his words.

The rest of the panel passed in a blur, and it wasn’t long before they were leaving the stage to wild applause. Standing backstage with Jared talking to Richard and Rob, Jensen noticed Misha having a conversation with Matt when he could have sworn he told the other man to go straight to his room and get naked when they were done. He nodded his goodbyes to the guys and made his way to Misha’s side. “Hey, man, can I talk to you for a sec? I’ve got some ideas about the next episode that I wanted to run by you.” Wrapping a friendly arm around Misha’s shoulders, he steered him away from Matt and toward the door. He dropped his arm quickly and started talking as they walked. “So, I was thinking that for this next episode, Cas should be…” His voice trailed off as they exited the room and began walking down the hall at a fast pace, trusting that Misha was following along beside him without having to check.

“So, you decided to stick around after I told you where I wanted you, huh?” His voice was pitched low enough that only Misha could hear him as they walked.

Misha reached out to grab him by the elbow to stop his progress. “I was only being social. Don’t you think it would’ve been suspicious if I’d blown everybody off and ran upstairs right after the panel?” He looked closely at Jensen with confused eyes. “What had you so worked up out there?” Reaching up, he ran a hand through his perpetually mussed hair, causing his shirt to rise up just enough to show off his hipbone to Jensen’s hungry gaze.

“Fuck waiting,” Jensen growled as he grabbed Misha by the arm and pulled him into the first empty room he could find, closing and locking the door behind him before shoving the other man up against it. He lunged at Misha, their lips meeting in a kiss that quickly turned filthy. Breaking away and both men breathing heavily, Jensen ground his hips into Misha’s, reveling in the groan it caused to erupt from the other man. “It’s those fucking hipbones you keep teasing me with,” he murmured hotly, pressing open-mouthed kisses along Misha’s jaw.

Jensen slid his hands along Misha’s arms until he was able to take hold of his hands, linking their fingers as he swept his arms up and over his head. With another lingering kiss, he whispered, “Keep your hands there.” He slid to his knees in front of Misha and nuzzled along the line of one his hipbones, pressing his lips reverently to the sharp bone and following it with the tip of his tongue. Misha moaned above him, and Jensen had to grip his hips tightly to keep him still. “Just so damn perfect. So fucking beautiful.” He continued to lick and kiss along both hipbones, worshiping them with his mouth as well as his words as Misha whimpered.

“Please, Jen…please.”

Jensen looked up at Misha and smiled darkly. “Please what, Mish?”

“Please…” Misha licked his chapped lips and shuddered as Jensen mimicked the motion with his tongue along Misha’s skin. “Please, Jen. I need more. I need you.” He dropped his arms to thread his fingers through Jensen’s hair, scratching his nails along his scalp and causing an almost-purr to break from the throat of the man on his knees before him.

Standing, Jensen smirked at him, leaning forward to nip at Misha’s bottom lip before pulling his shirt over his head. “You just can’t seem to follow directions, can you?” He stepped back and reached for the button of his jeans, releasing it and gingerly pulling down the zipper, letting out a sigh of relief as his hard cock finally got the room it needed. Looking intently at Misha, he licked his lips before shoving his jeans down his legs. “Do I really need to tell you that you need to get naked? Like now.”

He removed his boxers and grasped his hard length loosely, beginning a steady rhythm as he watched the other man finally get with the program. Jensen’s eyes never left Misha as he slipped his shirt over his head and pulled his pants and briefs off in one go, groaning as more muscle and skin was revealed. “What about the door? Anyone could come in,” Misha asked breathlessly as he watched the movement of Jensen’s hand, his own sliding down his chest to wrap around his own cock.

“Fuck the door,” Jensen replied as he closed the distance between them, both men groaning at the feel of their hot skin pressing together. He rolled his hips against Misha’s, precum leaking from both their cocks and making it easier for them to slide against each other. Their lips met and Misha licked his way into Jensen’s mouth, sucking on his tongue as his hands traced the length of his spine. They stayed that way for a while, enjoying the slide of skin against skin as they kissed until Jensen tore himself away. “Fuck, Mish. I need to be inside you.” Misha’s only response was to whimper Jensen’s name as he was manhandled across the room and pressed face-down over one of the tables.

Lips trailing kisses along Misha’s spine, Jensen slid his hands along his sides as he bent behind him. His hands gripped Misha’s hips, thumbs digging into the flesh of his ass and tugging the flesh apart to reveal his tightly furled hole. Misha gasped as Jensen’s tongue lapped across him once, twice, before beginning to lick into him as his thumbs pulled gently at Misha’s hole to open him. Mouthing briefly at the flesh of his ass, Jensen bit down just enough to hear Misha hiss before sucking two of his own fingers into his mouth. Once they were wet enough, he pressed one slowly into him and withdrew it just to the tip, licking sloppily at the other and at Misha’s hole before pressing two fingers back inside him. “You’re so tight. So hot.” He began to thrust his fingers in and out of Misha, crooking them to rub against his prostate so that Misha thrust helplessly back against him. Two fingers quickly became three as Jensen thrust his fingers into Misha, working to ready him for his cock. “You take my fingers so well, babe. But it’s nothing like the way you take my cock.” He licked into Misha’s hole alongside his fingers, using his other hand to grip the base of his cock tightly as a filthy moan from the man beneath him made him almost cum.

“Jen…pl…ple…please. I need you. Please fuck me.” Misha whimpered as Jensen withdrew his fingers and stood, lining up the head of his cock at his hole, a hand smoothing up the length of his spine as he pressed inside him. Jensen gritted his teeth as he bottomed out, breathing heavily as he tried to stay in control while surrounded by Misha’s tight heat. Misha writhed beneath him, but the hands that suddenly gripped his hips to still him had him whining Jensen’s name. “ _Jensen_ …move. For fuck’s sake, move.”

It was those words that had Jensen withdrawing almost completely and slamming back in, the force of his thrust shifting Misha against the table. He set up a punishing rhythm, each thrust forcing the air from Misha’s lungs even as he thrust back at Jensen. Suddenly, they heard loud laughter coming down the hall toward the room they were in and Jensen froze, reaching up to put a hand over Misha’s mouth as he whimpered at the lack of movement. “Not a sound,” he murmured in Misha’s ear as he draped himself over the man’s back, resuming his thrusting and now at an angle where he was hitting Misha’s prostate with every hard, slow move of his cock. Every thrust caused an almost groan from Misha, and Jensen had to bite down on the muscle between Misha’s neck and shoulder to keep his own moan from being heard as he felt his orgasm beginning a slow tightening burn from his balls. “Mish, are you…”

Misha’s response was to reach behind him to grip Jensen’s hair and pull him close for a kiss, nodding frantically as he crooked his neck to meet the still kiss-swollen lips of the man who held his pleasure in the palm of his hand—the same hand that was now wrapped tightly around his aching cock. Jensen’s hips began to stutter as he tugged at Misha’s cock, biting at Misha’s lips before burying his face in the crook of his neck. Misha shuddered and couldn’t suppress the low groan that fell from his lips as his orgasm hit, his come shooting from his cock to cover Jensen’s hand. Feeling his lover tighten around him, Jensen thrust deep one last time and tried to smother a shout by biting down on Misha’s shoulder as he filled him with his cum.

For a long moment, they were quiet, the only sounds in the room, the harsh sounds of their breathing. Jensen slipped his softening length out of Misha and pressed a gentle kiss to the bite mark on his shoulder. “Sorry about that,” he chuckled softly.

“It was worth it.” He stood on shaky legs and turned to Jensen, kissing him softly. “You really do have a thing for my hipbones, huh?” He grinned and looked around. “You do realize we’re naked in a conference room at a con with fangirls just beyond those doors who would love to catch us like this, right?”

“Hell yeah, I do. I thought I just proved that.” Reaching up to caress Misha’s face, he continued with a crooked smile, “Then I guess we’d better get dressed if we’re gonna head for my room for round two.” He gazed at Misha for a long moment, his eyes and smile taking on a softness only reserved for him. “I love you, Mish.”

“I love you, too, Jen.” Misha kissed him again and stepped around him, smacking him on the ass as he passed. “Now, let’s get a move on. I saw the shower in your room and I have a sudden need for a long, hot shower.” As he began to pull on his clothes, he looked over his shoulder at Jensen and winked. “Maybe while we’re upstairs I’ll show you just how much I love that tiny bit of tummy pudge you seem to hate so much.”

Jensen just responded with a laugh as they raced to see who could get dressed and upstairs the fastest, the rest of the night a symphony of slick skin, hot kisses, and moans.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my friend and fellow Cockles fan, Niki--I hope you enjoyed it:)


End file.
